


Dear Dean

by Justacrazyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sad, Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacrazyfangirl/pseuds/Justacrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean becomes a demon, Castiel writes him a letter in which he tells Dean about his feelings for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic ever so it probably sucks...sorry!:/

Dean.  
I don't know how humans write letters but I'll try. I always try don't I? And usually I fail. But not this time, Dean. Not this time.  
Dear Dean,  
I'm not going to send this letter, I'll just pretend. It's all just pretend, Dean.  
Because you wouldn't read it. You would tear it apart or burn it or simply ignore it.  
Dean, what have you done? What have you become? What have I become?  
Dear Dean, I'm trying to find a solution, a cure. And I admit, it's mostly for me.  
Because Dean, I can't do this anymore. I miss you Dean. With every breath I take, every single second of my eternal life I miss you.  
I miss your smile.  
The way you eat pie.  
The way you talk, the way you listen.  
I miss the way you say my name, when you pray to me. You're horrible at praying!  
But what I miss most are your beautiful green eyes, Dean.  
When I saw them for the first time I tought they were the most beautiful things I've ever seen. And I've been in heaven.  
When I saw them for the last time I tought so too.  
I want you to know that you are not a monster, Dean. Not for me.  
For me you're still Dean Winchester, the man who went to hell and back. 

Amd Dean I started feeling something. The feeling that humans would describe as 'love', I suppose. 

 

Dear Dean,  
I love you. 

 

And I know that this love is ridiculous and that you'll never know anoit my feelings for your or that you'll even return them, but Dean, let me pretend you do. This pretend is all I have. And I won't let it go. Never.  
Not like I've let you go.  
I'll take care of it. My pretend.

Dear Dean,  
I'll find a cure. Me and Sam won't stop looking for it.  
This is a promise, Dean.  
You will be fine.  
Sam will be fine.  
I will be fine.  
We will be fine. 

And because you'll never know, I'll say it again, Dean.  
I love you. 

Yours,  
Castiel


End file.
